phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Carpe Diem/Multilanguage
The song Carpe Diem in other languages. Languages Italian * Italian/Italiano Ci auguriamo tutti che lo show sia stato bello e interessante Lo vorremmo chider però con un messaggio importante Ogni giornata ci darà un'altra opportunità Dobbiamo coglierla, perchè non tornerà! Non serve fare le montagne russe ma non scordare di non sprecare le occasioni La vita è piena di emozioni Non servono diaboliche stramberie ma il tempo passa e vola via e quindi carpe diem! (Interruzione da Kenny Ortega) Non serve fare le montagne russe ma non scordare di non sprecare mai un istante perchè capirai quanto sia importante Non servono diaboliche stramberie ma il tempo passa e vola via, quindi carpe diem! Ogni giorno vola via, quindi carpe diem! (2x) Ogni giorno vola via! Carpe Diem! Japanese * Japanese/日本語 楽しんでもらえたかな 期待ハズレでなきゃ嬉しいよ 堅苦しいのは嫌だけど 最後にちょっと言わせて いつもと変わらない日 なんてほんとはないんだよ 毎日新しいことでいっぱいなんだから ジェットコースターじゃなくても 人と同じじゃなくてもいい 自分なりの夏休みを見つけてほしい きっとすぐそばにあるはずだよ 今日を楽しもうそうさカーペディエム (ケニー·オルテガによる割り込み) ジェットコースターじゃなくても 人と同じじゃなくてもいい 今この瞬間がかけがえのないものなんだ きっとすぐそばにあるはずだよ 今日を楽しもうそうさカーペディエム 今日を楽しもう カーペディエム！ Hebrew * Hebrew/עברית נקווה שנהניתם פה שלא הגזמנו עם הדרמה יש דבר אחרון שרצינו לומר .שלא נגלוש למלודרמה רוצים לומר דבר אחד עוד קלישאה אחת בלבד כי אין דבר כזה !כמו יום סתמי רגיל לא חייבים לבנות רכבת כדי לא להשתעמם במשך בימים לירקוד לצלילי תופים שונים רק תפוס את ההזדמנות ואז תנשום כי אתה צריך פשוט !לחיות את היום (2x) כי אתה צריך פשוט !לחיות את היום (2x) כי אתה צריך פשוט !לחיות את היווווווווווווווווום Spanish (Castellano) * Spanish/Español Phineas: Esperamos que os gustara el show Pues detestamos amuermarlos, Pretendemos algo, pero no Es el proposito educarlos Por eso yo solo os dire. Aunque talvez suene a cliche. Que el dia mas normal, es especial lo se. No hay que construir una montaña rusa Pero al verano partido has de sacar A tu forma Y baila a tus ritmo con nuevas normas Escribe la oportunidad que te envien Pues cada dia es especial Ya sabes carpe diem. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Interrupción por Kenny Ortega) No hay que construir una montaña rusa A cada instante partido saca A tus formas Este es tu momento y ya no retorna Escribe la oportunidad que te envien Pues cada dia es especial, vamos carpe diem Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Pues cada dia es especial, vamos carpe diem Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Pues cada dia es especial, vamos carpe diem Uhhhhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhh Pues cada dia es especial ¡¡¡Carpe Diem!!! Latino (Latinoamérica) Phineas: Que hayan disfrutado la función, Que haya sido un final bueno, Pero aquí se encuentra una lección, Ojalá no suene a consejo. Phineas y el elenco: Pero lo hay que compartir, Aunque sea obvio hay que decir, Que cada día es, un día especial. No es necesario una montaña rusa Montaña, Tan solo debes saber aprovechar, Cada día día, Buscando la vida hacer distinta, Tomando la oportunidad que te anime, Un día nuevo siempre es, y hay que Carpe Diem. Exploradoras: (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh). (Interrupción por Kenny Ortega) Todos: No es necesario una montaña ¡Ah! rusa, Montaña Tan solo hay que sacar provecho, Cada instante, El momento ideal es aquel presente, Tomando la oportunidad que te anime, Un día nuevo siempre es, vamos Carpe Diem. Marcianos: (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh...) Santa, Blay'n, Clewn't, Agentes: ...Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Love Händel : Cada día nuevo es, vamos Carpe Diem. Ba-dink-a-dinks: (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Kevin Destructicon, El regurgitator y el elenco: Cada día nuevo es, Haney y el elenco: Vamos, Carpe Diem. Profesora Poofenplotz y agentes: (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Todos: Cada día nuevo es, ¡Carpe Diem! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh). German * Phineas: '''Ja das Musical ist jetzt vorbei, hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen. Nur noch eine Sache nebenbei, die ist mir grade eingefallen. Vergesst nicht, was ich euch jetzt sag, betrachtet es als guten Rat. Wenn ihr es folgt gibt's nie, nen langweiligen Tag: '''Alle : Ihr braucht auch keine Achterbahn im Garten, macht was euch Spaß macht und nutzt sie aus eure Ferientage und bastelt vielleicht was in der Garage. Ergreift die Möglichkeiten es gibt so viele, denn jeder Tag ist ein Geschenk, ich sag nur Carpe Diem. Pfadfinder-Mädchen : (Uuh-uuh-uuh-uuh...) (Zwischenruf von Kenny Ortega) Alle : Ihr braucht auch keine Achterbahn im Garten, macht was ihr wollt und nutzt jeden Tag und jede Stunde, wartet nicht auf Morgen nutzt die Sekunde. Ergreift die Möglichkeiten es gibt so viele, denn jeder Tag ist ein Geschenk, ich sag Carpe Diem. (Uuh-uuh-uuh-uuh...) Jeder Tag ist ein Geschenk, ich sag Carpe Diem. (Uuh-uuh-uuh-uuh...) Jeder Tag ist ein Geschenk, ich sag Carpe Diem. (Uuh-uuh-uuh-uuh...) Jeder Tag ist ein Geschenk, Carpe Diem. Russian * Category:C - Category:Multilanguage